There has been conventionally proposed such a color reproduction processing switching apparatus that divides a target image to be displayed into a plurality of blocks, and changes a color reproduction processing method applied to each block in accordance with the characteristics of the each block. For example, the color reproduction processing switching apparatus applies a high-speed color reproduction processing method to those block that indicates a mountain expressed by a single color, and applies a high-definition color reproduction processing method to those block that indicates a human face.